The Seven Arms of Sin
The Seven Arms of Sin are a group of mystical weapons, each one channeling part of a divine magic similar to that placed on a 'Ring of Three Wishes', but more powerful. A user who is attuned to every weapon at once is granted the three wishes. In this case, it was the weapons creator, Toi'Viral, who attuned herself to every weapon and used her 3 wishes. History The Seven Arms of sin were crafted and enchanted in the late BR era using the same elemental magic that gives the noble Djinn of the elemental planes their magic. It is for that reason that the weapons, when brought together, tap into the same power that lets Djinn grant wishes. The weapons, when all wielded together, can grant 3 wishes before the magical energy runs dry. Only a marilith can wield all 7 at once, as they possess 6 arms and a prehensile tail, preventing those who tried to gather the weapons over the centuries from succeeding. As the weapons were used to finalize the extinction of the Dragons, the dragonborn who hunted down the weapons after the Holy War gave them their name, citing them as being the source of the realm's greatest sin. The Hunt is On Centuries later, in 691 PR, several parties including the elves of Elin Barad, the dragon Corduth, and the adventuring group known as The Best Around all scoured the Diimgard region surrounding Toi'Viral's ancient church in a hunt to find where the weapons were now located. The old legions reemerged and the factions fought to rejoin the Arms of Sin and obtain that final wish. Some were hoping to wish for power, while others were going to wish for the Dragons to come back. The hunt expanded after a battle in which the parties publicaly made the legends known, and soon every magical weapon market shriveled up, and everyone with gold tried to get their hands on anything that could be an Arm of Sin. For a short period of time, anyone walking throuh the streets of Diimgard had the risk of being mobbed by merchants, guards, and adventurers who were hunting the weapons down. Ultimately Thwack was the victor and he wished for the creation of the deity known as Kragnux (Deity), a reincarnation of his late friend. After Toi'Viral was released from her prison, The Best Around returned her weapons to her, and she returned the favor by allowing them the usage of the last of the 3 wishes. Retirement After the wishes were used, the weapons lost all magical properties and were donated to various towns in the Diimgard area for the role they played in stopping Corduth, who hunted the weapons to bring Tiamat back. List of Arms BrightFlame * Brightflame would be tossed out by the dragon people of Dolina after it was discovered to be one of the artifacts used to force Tiamat's banishment. Cast away at sea in an impenetrable case; it would be discovered and wielded by the OathWielders for a short period of time in 11 PR. * Brightflame would appear hundreds of years later as the first rediscovered Arm of Sin in the Towson Tabletop campaign, held by a goblin before his death in the woods near the Traveler's Stop on Inn. It would exchange hands among the Best Around in 691 PR until donated to a museum after the final wish was made (at which point the weapon lost its magic power). Abilities * Grants user immunity from fire damage * Grants user vulnerability to cold damage * Active use: 30 square feet of fire damage DarkFrost * Darkfrost '''belonged to Ella Silvercrest, elven adventurer of the Diimgard area, until she and her party investigated stories of a haunted house outside of Dolmvay. Though Ella survived, she lost her sword, where it would be claimed by The Best Around. Abilities * Grants user immunity from cold damage * Grants user vulnerability to fire damage * Active use: 30 square feet of cold damage EtherLife * '''EtherLife was the iconic weapon of the genasi bounty hunter Areesi in 691 PR. Areesi claimed the weapon after slaughtering Count Ernfred '''of Neilsfort. However, she quickly turned her weapon over to The Best Around as a sign of thankfulness after they rescued her from a tight spot against fellow bounty hunter Reaper. Abilities * Grants user immunity from necrotic damage and bludgeoning/piercing/slashing * Active use: All creatures within 30 feet including the wielder start to die LightnIngot * '''LightnIngot was held in Toi'Viral's posession between the original two wishes and the final wish, never leaving her side as it became her personal weapon of choice against intruders. Abilities * Grants user immunity from lightning damage * Grants user vulnerability to thunder damage * Active use: 30 foot square of storm that strikes down lightning damage NarrowWind * NarroWind belonged to the royal family of Elin Barad in 691 PR, having been passed down over several generations. It was given to Kragnux to use with the Gauntlet of Gate in order to locate the other Arms, but unfortunately was stolen by Corduth in the ensuing Siege of Dolmvay. Abilities * Grants user immunity from falling and wind damage * Grants user vulnerability to earth damage * Active use: Adjacent creatures are pushed back 60 feet, reusable WideMire * 'WideMire '''was discovered by The Hertak Kobolds under the command of Corduth as they raided the cities of the Diimgard region. Abilities * Grants user immunity from falling and earth damage * Grants user vulnerability to wind damage * Active use: A 30 foot square of ground beneath the user collapses, does not collapse the immediate area of the user RumbleWood * '''RumbleWood '''was obtained through unknown circumstances by The Cliffedge Guild and used as a prize in a friendly competition to recruit new adventurers in Dolmvay. The Best Around won the competition and took RumbleWood with them back to Elin Barad to join DarkFrost and BrightFlame----where it would be handed over ultimately to Corduth. * RumbleWood would later become the signature weapon of Thwack in his quest to spread the word of Kragnux, as a symbol of what Kragnux died for. * After Thwack's banishment at the hands of Pope Xoniface, Rumblewood would be passed on to the monks at The Heritage, located in Kragnux's native Fang Fu Monastery. Abilities * Grants user immunity from thunder damage. * Grants user vulnerability to lightning damage * Active use: 30 square feet of earthquake that does thunder damage The Wishes Wish One ''"I wish for the gods above to take vengeance on the dragon gods and banish them from this world" Wish Two "I wish for guardians to keep me Toi'Viral and my weapons safe from anyone unworthy during these hostile times" Wish Three "I wish for Kragnux the Fang Fisted to be resurrected as the divine god known as Kragnux the Dragon Slayer" Category:Item Category:Towson Tabletop